


The Dangers of Burning Beverages

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Draco being Draco, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn’t cry over spilt hot chocolate, he uses it to his advantage.  </p>
<p>... but seeing how his “date” left him in a room full of people he barely knew out of school and the newspapers, Harry began to yearn for his fireplace and hot-coco.</p>
<p>Even if the Malfoys made the best hot-coco he ever had. Which his cup was currently empty of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Burning Beverages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slytheindor Prompt Hot Coco Day 6
> 
> Beta: by killpurakat

It was early on in the holiday season when the Malfoys would host their casual Christmas party. Unlike their traditional Christmas party or the New Year’s Ball, this was small and held within the visiting parlor and study. There was a smaller selection of drinks and hors d'oeuvres, and the guests could mill about just chatting and enjoying the food. Christmas music played in the background for pure enjoyment only. All in all it was a great little get together without all the airs that a ball held.

This year Harry found himself at the party and a guest of Draco's friend Pansy, also Harry's agent. After Hogwarts, Harry followed his love for Quidditch and Broom Racing instead of chasing after more evil wizards. Plus this way he hadn’t become a poster boy/yes-man for the Ministry. While he was looking to find a team to play on, Pansy shanghaied a meeting with Harry, in the men's room of a local Muggle pub, just to show Harry that she was the right person to represent him in a contract. It included how he could play up his skills and not his fame to get the job.

Harry hired her after he washed his hands, and they had been working together since for the last five years. The only time he ever second guessed his decision was when Pansy used her skills for evil, like getting him to come to the Malfoy's party with her. 

Sure they were friends and both without dates this time of year, but there was also the fact they both liked to play for the same team, making it easy to attend together. Both knew it was a friendship-no-strings-attached date, but seeing how his “date” left him in a room full of people he barely knew out of school and the newspapers, Harry began to yearn for his fireplace and hot-coco.

Even if the Malfoys made the best hot-coco he ever had. Which his cup was currently empty of. 

Harry decided to get a refill and walk out to the back balcony. The scenery from the windows showed beautiful white snow over the vast yards of the manor grounds. The white fluff salted the trees, making them looks like Christmas. However on his way out of the hall he bumped into Draco Malfoy, spilling his hot chocolate all over his green silk button-up. And holy hell did it burn!

Without remembering he had a wand and maybe knew a spell to stop the burning, Harry removed his shirt with a ripping of the buttons and tossed it off to the floor. Looking up, he saw Draco staring at his chest with one eyebrow cocked.

Shit! The younger Malfoy must think Harry was a stripper with that show, but before Harry could explain Draco tossed the rest of his drink on Harry's pants.

Grabbing his hand Malfoy pulled Harry to the staircase. “Quick, Harry, let's get you to my room and you can take off your pants before you burn yourself.”


End file.
